villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kylie
Kylie is one of the four members of Chaos Theosis and a secondary antagonist in season 6 of Arby 'n' the Chief. Kylie's main reason for aiding Chaos Theosis in their plans appears to be to gain enough money to move out of her abusive and alcoholic dad's place. Her exact age is unknown but the fact that she lives with her dad suggests she is a teenager. Kylie later returns as the secondary antagonist of Season 8, having formed her own hacker clan after cutting her ties with Chaos Theosis. She is voiced by Elizabeth Carr-Ernst. History Season 6 Kylie appeared in Chaos Theosis' warning video where Clyde threatened Bungie to disband TOSERS, lest Chaos Theosis go around fragbanning people. Kylie and her fellow hackers later attacked a recruitment evaluation for people looking to join TOSERS. However, she and the other three members of her group were driven off when a reinforcement of TOSERS moderators arrived. The four later infiltrated the TOSERS home server thanks to Stephen. Kylie went around with her teammates fragbanning TOSERS and eventually causing the disband of the group. She was later present when Clyde informed Chaos Theosis that they were going to be shutting down the OMN next. Seeing that Duncan wasn't doing his job, Kylie went to go question him. Duncan informed her that, while he had no intention to continue helping Chaos Theosis, he wouldn't interfere with their plans either. Kylie at some point after this reported what Duncan said to Clyde. Kylie later met with Duncan again and informed him that she intended to help him take down Clyde. The two went back onto the Chaos Theosis private server. While Duncan went to distract Clyde, Kylie cloaked. However, Kylie fragbanned Duncan instead, revealing she was still working for Clyde. Kylie later confronted Chief when he went to go kill her. Kylie managed to convince Chief to go kill Arbiter instead with the promise of her nudes. Kylie later convinced two [[Kylie's Friends|high-ranked Halo players]] to protect her. The three soon encountered Arbiter, who intended to take Kylie out. Arbiter fragged Kylie's two friends and chased after her. Master Chief also joined to help Arbiter out. Chief used a hologram to distract Kylie while he snuck up on her from behind and fragbanned her. Kylie later skype-called Clyde and begged him for the money. However, Clyde refused to give it to her and berated her for getting killed by "quite possibly the most retarded fucking player on the network" before hanging up. Season 8 Kylie later returned to Halo: Reach, now leading one of the two largest hacker clans on Xbox Live. Her clan fought in a turf war against a reformed and expanded Chaos Theosis and began to lose ground after Chaos Theosis pulled off a string of successful blows against hers. After Clyde's men interrupted a dealing between her and one of her suppliers of fragban hacks, Kylie questioned the captain she had sent to the exchange on her behalf about how the details of the dealing could have been leaked but the captain denied knowing anything. Kylie told the captain she believed him and dismissed him. Adam McIntyre then arrived in Kylie's server and Kylie went out to meet him. After revealing who he was and a bit about his time in the prison system, Adam offered to assist her in her turf war against Clyde in exchange for becoming co-leader of her clan, revealing that he had hacks which overload a console's power supply and cause it to explode. Kylie later went with Adam to interrupt a meeting between Clyde and his two captains about what to do with the money they had stolen from her. Kylie threatened him to give her back her money, but Clyde bragged that she couldn't do anything to him since he could easily change his passwords and buy a new console, as well as have his men fragban her. Adam then showed up and, after revealing who he was to Clyde, fragbanned him with his own hacks and took command of all of Clyde's forces, annexing them into Kylie's Clan. Feeling unnerved by Adam's cold behavior, Kylie reminded him that they were partners, to which Adam simply stated that he heard her. Navigation Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Malefactors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Teenagers Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Crackers Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil